chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
''Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Cats ''is a new musical movie by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It appeared on YouTube on 9-1-2019. It is the first crossover between Cartoon All-Stars and the musicals of Andrew Lloyd Webber. Plot Alvin and all their friends walk to a strange alley, where they'll meet some alley cats called, "The Jellicle Cats". Alvin and all their friends meet all the Jellicle Cats and meet some other that were in the Jellicle pack and meet some other cats from the street. First, they met Jennyanydots, The Old Gumbie Cat, then they meet a rockin' cat named, Rum Tum Tugger and flirt some of female cats in the Jellicle tribe. Next, they meet Grizabella The Glamour Cat, who once with the Jellicle tribe, but she travel around the world, so she can see the world for herself. Alvin and all their friends wants to meet her, but then Munkustrap pushes them aside, so they won't get hurt themselves. Then, they meet a twenty-five pounder cat named, Bustopher Jones, then there's a loud crash at the end of the song, Demeter since that was Macavity and he's back for revenge against the Jellicle tribe, but this time Jafar, ZIM, Planet Jackers, Nightmare Bitters, Heath Lynx, Winterbolt, Barnaby, Bowser and the characters of villains are working for. Alvin and all their friends never heard of him, but Munkustrap tells them to hide. Then, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sing their song, then they heard a sound and they notice that was Old Deuteromony and Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger tells about him. Then after making a announcment, Munkustrap tells Alvin and all their friends and Old Deuteromony of the Pollicle Dogs and a hero named Rumpus Cat. Then, another loud crash started and it was Macavity again, but Old Deuteromony tells all the Jellicle Cats to come back, so they won't be too scared from Macavity. And they begun their Jellicle Ball to all the Jellicles alike, including Alvin and all their friends are invited to come to the Jellicle Ball. After the Jellicle Ball, Grizabella comes back to the tribe and she wants some love and attendion, but all of them turn their heads away and begin to walk away from her. Then, she tell her story of what happen with her life, Old Deuteromony and Alvin and all their friends feel very sorry for her. Then, Old Deuteromony tells the moment of happiness and Jemima sings to everyone to hear. Then, they meet Gus: The Theater Cat, he once was a great actor and played the best roles of his career and he'll never forget about of his best days of acting. Then, they meet Skimbleshakes: The Railway Cat and he tells about when he was a railway cat at Glasgrow and everyone else thinks that he's disappeared, but they didn't realize that he was on the train for the whole time. Then, the third crash begun and theirs was a sinister laugh and it was Macavity, then he capture Old Deuteromony, Alvin and all their friends and the Jellicle tribe must get Old Deuteromony back, then Demeter and Bombalurina sings about Macavity and tells what he does in his life time. Then, the characters of villains are villains help Macavity deguising as Old Deuteromony, but Demeter revealed that was Macavity and the villain alliance and there were cats fights. It was between Munkustrap and Macavity. Macavity, Jafar, ZIM, Winterbolt, Barnaby and their villains defeat Munkustrap, then Alonzo took Munkustrap place to fight Macavity and all their villain alliances, then Macavity ran off and uses those electical wires to make his escape as it destroyed the characters of villains' alliances and that's why they called him the mystery cat. Munkustarp made a full recover and Demeter was thankful for rescuing her, but now Alvin and all their friends and the other cats must find Old Deuteromony, then Rum Tum Tugger ask them to find Mr. Mistoffelees, so he can bring Old Deuteromony back to them and Rum Tum Tugger sings about him and Mr. Mistoffelees use his magic to brings Old Deuteromony back here and he uses his magic and brought him back to the tribe, everyone was so happy. After the song, Munkustrap makes an anounoucement that Old Deuteromony makes a decision to see which cat who can now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life, then, Grizabella comes back and sing "Memory", to all the Jellicles and to Alvin and all their friends and the Jellilce Cats feel sorry about her and they let her to be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life. After when she went to heaven, Old Deuteromony tells Alvin and all their friends and the Jellicle tribe about how to ad-dress a cat and everyone sings along with him and at the end everyone knows now. And the show comes to a close. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Eek, Benny, Leo, Johnny, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Dumbo, Jim Crow and his brothers, Ash and his friends, Mickey Mouse and his friends, Max Goof, Roxanne, Scrooge McDuck and his family, the Looney Tunes, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Bloom and her friends, Captain Underpants, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Charley, Jetta, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, the Tiny Toons, Blard Simpleton, Maya and Miguel's family, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, the cartoon characters of heroes, Jafar, the Bowser family, Azula, Dr. Facilier, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur, Cecil, Mortimer Mouse, Pete, and the cartoon characters of villains guest stars in this film. *This film will feature sing along songs: We Love Cartoons, The Three Caballeros, All in the Golden Afternoon, For the Longest Time, I Just Can't Wait to Be King, That's What Friends Are For, Aloha Oe, You're a Friend to Me, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, Higitus Figitus, Pongo, Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing, and lots more. Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Crossover films Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:DeviantART